Despreciada
by Tasha Turner
Summary: [Oneshot] El amor es el sentimiento mas profundo q nos llena de esperanza, de ilusiones y de vida al fin y al cabo. Pero, un amor no correspondido puede partir el corazón en mil pedazos. La protagonista de esta historia lo sabe mejor que nadie ¡Reviews!


**_Bueno.. aquí os dejo una historia que aunque trata de un personaje muy secundario, no deja de ser por ello interesante. El amor a veces nos lleva a cometer las más absurdas locuras, su ausencia nos inunda de soledad y tristeza y su simple rechazo puede despertar los más profundos sentimientos de odio e ira. Nuestra protagonista no es más que una simple muchacha a la que rompieron el corazón injustamente, como ocurre en la vida misma muchisimas veces.. Espero que os guste y dejeis comentarios. Besos!_**

**"Despreciada"**

**¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que te conocí?.**

La respuesta a esta pregunta es más que evidente...

Siete años...

Siete años de espera, de admiración... enamorada de cada gesto, cada palabra, cada frase...

A veces creí que era una tonta, que jamás debí haber puesto mis ojos en ti. Eras tan inalcanzable, como una estrella en el cielo a la que, sabía, jamás llegaría a tocar. ¿Cómo podías fijarte en mi siendo yo tan insignificante?.

Mis esperanzas disminuían cada día, a cada instante, cada segundo...

Fui una ilusa, entregué mi amor a otros hombres, creyendo que así podría olvidarte, aspiré a alguien que pudiera estar a mi altura. Pero en los ratos que pasaba con ellos, mi mente, mis sentidos, mis pensamientos... estaban en otro lugar.

Cuando los miraba, tu rostro aparecía ante mi, y el aire me traía tu aroma... fresco y elegante.

Por más que lo intentaba... nunca podía olvidarte.

Mis sentimientos tampoco pasaban desapercibidos para ti, pero aún asi... me ignorabas, te importaba un comino lo que yo sintiese...

Tu meta en este mundo era solamente estar por encima de los demás... eso era lo que desde pequeño te enseñaron.

Lloré noches enteras, derramé más de mil lágrimas.

**¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer tal desprecio?.**

Solamente te atraía la gente que pudiera aportarte algún beneficio, y yo jamás pude llegar a ser ni siquiera eso en tu vida.

Yo sólo era un juguete. Un simple juguete con el que poder satisfacer tus deseos un momento... para luego dejar tirado como a un sucio y viejo trapo.

Mientras ibas por ahí, divirtiéndote con otras... mi mirada intentaba esquivar aquella visión tan hiriente, que se clavaba para siempre en mi mente.

Te reías de mi en mi propia cara... me señalabas con una mezcla de malicia y desprecio en tu sonrisa y soltabas grandes carcajadas.

Y yo corría... corría para no tener que escuchar aquella risa fría e insensible, que poco a poco se iba clavando como un puñal en mi corazón.

De repente, un día sin buscarlo, os descubrí, a ti y a ella.

**Solos a escondidas.**

Os besabais... con toda la pasión que a mi no me demostrabas, la mirabas... con toda la dulzura que cabía en tu alma.

Ella te susurraba palabras al oído, mientras tú sonreías y besabas su cuello con una suavidad y una ternura infinitas.

Al principio pensé que sólo era un juego... tal vez después la despreciarías y la echarías a un lado, engañándola tal y como habías hecho conmigo.

Dios mío... ¡Qué estúpida fui!.

Te seguí a todas partes, todas las veces que pude, y esos encuentros se repetían cada vez más, con mayor frecuencia.

Y yo pensaba...

**¿Qué le da ella que yo no pude darle?.**

Quizás era su cabello... rojo y ardiente como el fuego, su rostro... pálido y frágil como de porcelana, sus ojos... azules y cristalinos como el agua.

Un día, el más trágico de toda mi vida, la miraste a los ojos, con un brillo especial en los tuyos, y le susurraste aquellas palabras que yo tanto quería haber oído para mi.

"Te quiero"

Después todo pasó como en un instante... desabrochaste su túnica, mientras plantabas suaves besos en su rostro, le besaste el cuello con apremio, mientras ella te quitaba la camisa, dejando a relucir tu precioso cuerpo.

En aquel momento me derrumbé, las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y ya no pude ver más...

Salí corriendo hacia mi sala común, sin mirar atrás, mientras la hacías tuya.

**¿Por qué yo no era ella?... en esos momentos deseaba tanto estar en su lugar.**

¡Maldita seas, Weasley!.

Por quitarme al único amor de mi vida, el primer y el último hombre al que amaría.

¿Acaso no te bastaba con ese idiota de Potter?.

La maldije mil veces, juré que algún día me vengaría por aquel desprecio, por aquella humillación...

Afortunadamente esa oportunidad llegó mucho antes incluso de lo que esperaba.

Apareció casi sin sospecharlo, delante de mi...

Su mirada fría y color sangre, su rostro pálido y demacrado, su sonrisa cruel y estremecedora.

**Me ofreció aquello que más ansiaba en la vida... venganza.**

Me marche con él, a un nuevo aprendizaje que, sabía, sería muy duro, pero no me importaba...

Así él ganaba un nuevo mortífago en su bando, y yo podría al fin tener aquello que tanto esperaba.

Finalmente, después de haber terminado mi aprendizaje, sabiendo mucho más que todos aquellos idiotas de Hogwarts, regresé...

Mientras el señor oscuro se encargaba de el-niño-que-vivió, yo los buscaba a ellos.

Una sonrisa de malicia apareció en mi rostro, al verlos juntos, en un pasillo.

Me acerqué a ellos, y rápidamente mis labios dejaron escapar aquella maldición que tanto habían deseado pronunciar...

**-¡Avada Kedavra!.**

Mi varita apuntaba directamente hacia la chica que, asustada, escuchaba como el torrente de muerte se acercaba hacia ella.

Pero la maldición no surtió el efecto esperado.

Un cuerpo cayó al suelo, sin vida, un momento antes había dado su último aliento, para pronunciar las palabras que tanto daño me hizo el escucharlas una vez...

"Te quiero"

Pero esta vez tampoco iban dirigidas hacia mi...

Draco quedó tendido en el suelo, muerto...

Mi varita resbaló de entre mis dedos y mi sonrisa triunfante desapareció en el momento.

**-¡No!- grité desesperada.**

Sujeté mi cabeza entre mis manos, mientras nuevas lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas.

Después la mire a ella, que también lloraba amargamente y me señalaba con el dedo amenazante.

-¡Tú¡tú¡le has matado!- exclamó furiosa.

No, no... no podía ser, aquello no debería estar pasando...

Ella levantó la varita, sus dedos temblaban de furia mientras la blandía ante mi.

Yo bajé la cabeza tristemente y extendí los brazos, rindiéndome, pues ya nada me quedaba si él no estaba.

**-Hazlo- le ordené- vamos¡mátame!.**

Pero ella no se movió, ninguna palabra salió de su boca, sólo se quedó de ese modo, mirándome, con el más intenso odio.

Después se volvió con amargura.

-Soy incapaz de ello, aunque quisiera mil veces destruirte- entonces estalló en llanto- pero prefiero que sigas viva, y que recuerdes esto hasta el día en que mueras... ¡que este momento te atormente para siempre!.

Moví la cabeza, de un lado a otro, rápidamente, negando con la cabeza.

-¡No¡no, mátame por favor, te lo suplico... yo no sé vivir sin él...

Pero ella ya no me escuchaba... se fue... dejándome sola, sola en mi desesperación... sintiendo por primera vez remordimientos, sentimientos de culpa...

**¿Cómo vivir ahora que él ya no estaba¿cómo soportar el hecho de que fui yo la única culpable de su muerte?.**

Me arrodillé ante su cuerpo sin vida, sus ojos aún seguían abiertos, los cerré con toda la delicadeza que aún quedaba en mis manos...

Luego bajé mi rostro poniéndolo ante él... mis labios buscaron los suyos, y lo besé.

Sentía sus labios fríos bajo los míos, después me separé y susurré unas palabras, esperando que donde estuviera me oyese:

-Perdóname...

Después me levanté, y corrí, lo más deprisa que pude, hasta la Torre más alta del castillo...

Subí hasta el borde más alto y mire hacia abajo...

Si cayese ahora... no sobreviviría... pero eso era lo que quería.

**Separé un pie, queriendo dar un paso hacia el vacío del precipicio...**

Pero de repente, una voz me llamó...

-¡No, Pansy¡no lo hagas!.

Me di la vuelta, con cuidado, volviendo a poner el pie en su sitio, y lo reconocí de inmediato...

-¡Zabini!- exclamé sorprendida- ¿qué...?.

-Por favor, Pansy, no lo hagas, no puedes querer morirte ahora, tienes toda la vida por delante.

-¿Qué vida, yo ahora no tengo vida.

-¡Puedes empezar una nueva!.

-Yo ya no tengo nada, estoy sola...

Me di la vuelta de nuevo, pero las siguientes palabras que escuche me detuvieron.

**-¡No estás sola!- sollozó, era la primera vez que lo había visto llorando- ¡Yo te quiero, Pansy!.**

Lo miré perpleja. ¿De verdad era Zabini aquel con quien hablaba?.

-Yo te entiendo, se lo que has pasado, también te he querido durante mucho tiempo, pero tu sólo tenías ojos para Draco... por favor, ahora que él no está vente conmigo- parecía sincero- ¡yo haré que le olvides!.

Lo observé unos instantes, con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, y luego le sonreí con ternura... esas palabras me ayudaban mucho en esos momentos, pero no podían calmar del todo mi pena...

-Gracias, Zabini... te lo agradezco de verás, pero es más grande el sentimiento de culpa que el amor.

Y dicho esto, me puse de nuevo en la posición anterior y salté.

Zabini corrió todo lo que pudo, y antes de que pudiera caer del todo, me sujetó por el borde de la túnica.

-¡No!- grité furiosa- ¡suéltame, Zabini!.

Él negó una y otra vez con la cabeza.

**-Si tu saltas, yo iré detrás.**

Sabía que no quería morir, lo leía en sus ojos...

Deslicé mi mano hasta uno de mis bolsillos y agarré mi varita fuertemente, apuntándola directamente hacia él.

-¡Expelliarmus!.

El muchacho cayó hacia atrás, y soltó mi túnica, yo caí por el precipicio, cerré los ojos y esperé...

"Tal vez cuando muera lo encontraré" fue lo último que pensé.

_**Fin**_


End file.
